Stormy Waters
by Scousedancer
Summary: Tom and Sasha have been reunited, harsh words aired, will it all end in happiness or is their relationship over for good?


**Stormy Waters**

**This story is dedicated To Akamai Mom, who kindly let me borrow this idea & Tom & Sasha's conversation for this story**

"Are you _crazy?!"_ Sasha roared "We just pulled you out of that hell hole, nearly lost a lot of good people doing it, and _you want to waltz right back into_ the _lion's den?!"_

Tom and Sasha stood toe to toe, looking for all the world like a pair of prize fighters about to pound the crap out of one another, neither willing to back down an inch. Mike Slattery looked at his two friends, and former lovers, and wasn't surprised it had come to this. The sexual tension between them had been building ever since Tom had boarded the James after they'd rescued him from that fight club, though Slattery had never seen anyone less happy to be rescued than his former Captain.

"We need the intelligence, Sasha and you damn well know it, I may not be Navy Intelligence standards, but I know these people and this region better than anyone! So yes, I'm going back – you want to stop me? You'll have to put a bullet between my eyes!" Tom roared back.

"Don't tempt me!" Sasha snarled, then startled as Tom's face fell in shock. Sasha stared back at him, her hand covering her mouth in shock, unable to believe what she'd just said, even in angry jest.

Without knowing quite why, Slattery knew these two needed to be alone in this room, and motioned at the rest of Vulture team, plus Sasha's Bond wannnabe to exit the room. James however, refused to heed the order, seemingly determined to defend his lady, still not quite comprehending that his lady was more than capable of defending _herself._ Slattery bent his head to the man's ear, and whispered sotto voce

"It's about time you realised Sasha doesn't need a protector she needs an equal, and as much as you care for her, and she for you, you aren't it" Mike told him, hating that he was crushing the man's dreams of happiness with his words "She and Tom, furious as they are right now, never stopped loving one another – you need to let her go"

Heedless of the other occupants, Sasha reached out to Tom, who turned away, his jaw working furiously, before swinging around to face her again.

"Why can't you support me in this? Believe in me? _Why Sasha?"_ Tom pleaded with her, unable to comprehend why she would speak to him like that, feeling like he'd just lost something incredibly precious.

Sasha walked up to Tom and cupped his face with her hand, caressing his jaw tenderly, as James looked on, at last realising the truth of Mike's words, and left the room.

"I've always believed in you Tom, _always_ , I just hate the way you've lost belief in yourself" she whispered fiercely, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Who was I kidding? I don't know why anyone gives a damn what I think" Tom clenched his teeth together, breathing hard "hell, I'm not sure I believe in myself"

" _I_ believe in you Tom, I trust you, _I always have"_ Sasha told him "Even when you've struggled, even when you've failed, _especially_ when you've failed"

Tom stared at her, unable to speak, feeling so angry, hurt, and faltering badly.

"How else could I have loved you? How else could I love you _still_? Sasha continued, her tone full of love and sincerity.

Tom just stood there watching as Sasha approached him, as she stroked his face again, running her hands down his shoulders, his chest, before drawing him into her arms. He paused for a moment, then returned the gesture, hugging her tightly, his eyes drifting shut – finally feeling as if he were home again.

For long moments, they just stood there in each other's arms, the anger, the scorn – all of it just drained away. This was what they truly wanted, each other, it was all they'd ever wanted - and whilst they both knew there were a lot of issues to be resolved, they'd do it together.

Tom opened his eyes, looking at the beautiful woman nestled in his arms, how could he have forgotten how much he loved her? Some higher power had brought her back into his life again, this time he wasn't going to waste it.

Tenderly, Tom cupped Sasha's face, just as he had that fateful day almost 2 years ago, and kissed her passionately, pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss. To his joy, she responded, returning the kiss with equal passion, love, tenderness.

"I love you Sasha" Tom whispered. " _Always"_

Sasha smiled shyly, feeling genuine happiness, hope, for what felt like the first time in months

"I love you too Tom" she replied. " _Always"_


End file.
